


In the Autumn Rain

by aegyofairy



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, implied fem!Jin, implied namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyofairy/pseuds/aegyofairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuk falls in love, and Hoseok wonders why Donghyuk suddenly stopped being such a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Autumn Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Supreme Hope.

Donghyuk gets off late from his shift, smelling like cooking oil as his stomach grumbles lightly. The benefits of working at a restaurant is that whenever he's too lazy to cook; he just has the chef make up a few orders for him, so he can take food home for himself and Hoseok.   
  
He's walking home, one hand carrying a take out bag of Chinese food; two orders of fried rice, a large container of orange chicken, and a ton of napkins for when Hoseok inevitably drops a piece of said orange chicken on his pants or shirt. It's about 5:00 PM and Hoseok's already at home. The word rings in Donghyuk's mind, _home_ ; the term has always been applied to their shared apartment, but Donghyuk considers home to be anywhere as long as Hoseok is with him.   
  
His phone buzzes, Donghyuk pulls it from his pocket as the night air fills his lungs and makes him giddy.   
  
**Seok-honey**  
napping, wake me up when you get home  
  
 **Seok-honey**  
bring food   
  
**Seok-honey**  
okay really taking a nap now  
  
The nickname is something Hoseok had complained over at first, _I'm not your wife Donghyuk_. But he doesn't mind too much anymore, Hoseok knows it's only with the kindest thoughts that Donghyuk comes up with these pet names for him. Living together, if nothing else, has taught Hoseok to understand Donghyuk's emotions more clearly. It's been three years since they moved in together, if you don't count year prior when they were roommates in University.   
  
Both of them are still in school, Hoseok working on a masters in dance while Donghyuk amasses credits for a subject he's not completely decided on. Sometimes the weight of responsibilities is crippling and Donghyuk feels cornered, it's in these moments that he clings to Hoseok like a lifeline; which he is. He's Donghyuk's sanity in a world too caught up in itself to bother with one misguided soul. All he wants to do is pour his heart into his lyrics, live in the clubs he frequents, and have Hoseok by his side wherever he goes. But no one gets to pick and choose in life, and he's willing to work with what he's been given; mainly because he's grateful for even meeting Hoseok.  
  
They hadn't gotten along at first; Donghyuk reflects, carefully avoiding the cracks along the pavement as he walks. He's pretty sure there were a few moments he was almost suffocated in his sleep by Hoseok, and alright so maybe he played dirty too; Hoseok almost ripped his throat out when Donghyuk replaced his shampoo with bright orange hair dye. They played each other like a game, each having their own intention to win.

Halfway through their second semester as roommates, Hoseok had wandered in with red bloodshot eyes and cheeks still wet from the tears he'd no doubt been shedding.   
  
Donghyuk, not able to keep his mouth shut, asked if Hoseok's boyfriend had finally come to the realization of exactly how annoying he is. He'd expected Hoseok to throw a pillow at him, but the younger outright punched him, nearly gave Donghyuk a black eye too. He'd been so stunned he hadn't said a single word to Hoseok for a week. The apology came halfway into the second, for whatever reason, Donghyuk felt even worse. Why the hell did Hoseok think he needed to apologize when it was him that started everything. As it turns out, without a boyfriend to occupy most of Hoseok's time, he spends most of his evenings now with Donghyuk in their dorm room, studying or flicking scraps of paper at the back of Donghyuk's head to get his attention and make him go get dinner for the both of them.   
  
It was weird, Donghyuk remembers, everything was slow changing between them and he didn't even want to fight it, there wasn't any denial on his part; that he wanted Hoseok. But the other male was absolutely clueless, thinking that no one cared for him; Donghyuk didn't need things to be spelled out for him, he could tell Hoseok had enough insecurities to fill their room.   
  
"Why're you staring?" Hoseok had asked him through a mouthful of fried rice one night, not even glancing up from his notes.   
  
"Because I want to." He really _really_ enjoys looking at Hoseok.   
  
"Well stop it, you're creeping me out."   
  
"You're so mean to me, Hoseokie." The nickname makes Hoseok glance up, glaring at Donghyuk but the look doesn't hold much heat behind it.   
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"You like it." Donghyuk teases, and watches as Hoseok huffs out an angry _no I don't_ , and continues looking through his book and writing notes.   
  
He doesn't miss how the tips of Hoseok's ears turn pink, and he silently counts this as a win. In order to gain more reactions and fluster Hoseok, Donghyuk continues to stare at him; among other things, in the following weeks; he sits too close, makes sure to straighten Hoseok's shirts or make him breakfast. Hoseok just calls him weird and asks if he's been taken by body snatchers.  
  
"That's a dumb question obviously I couldn't tell you if I was." Donghyuk says, scooping freshly scrambled eggs onto a plate and setting it in front of Hoseok.  
  


* * *

Hoseok finally gets a clue when he forgets his chemistry book on his nightstand, he resigns himself to getting marked down for this session, and Donghyuk busts through the door to his classroom; earning a chiding from Hoseok's professor which he ignores.  
  
"Y-you forgot this," Donghyuk wheezes, holding out the forgotten chemistry book to Hoseok, "figured you'd need it."   
  
"Did you run here?" Hoseok asks, taking the heavy book from Donghyuk, who's bangs are stuck to his forehead by a sheen of sweat.   
  
"No." Donghyuk lies, glancing at his watch, "Alright so I gotta go but, like, have a good day?" With a quick smile and a nod to Hoseok's professor, Donghyuk dashes back out the door leaving Hoseok to answer all of Namjoon's questions in-between running a lab.   
  
"And then the other day h-"  
  
"You know he likes you right?" Namjoon cuts in, adding something that doesn't look quite right to their beaker.   
  
"Donghyuk once tried to set my clothes on fire because they were 'an offensive eyesore', I'm pretty sure you're wrong."   
  
"You don't run across campus to give a roommate you hate his book, and I'm never wrong about love." Namjoon says seriously, and Hoseok would have punched him in the face for even mentioning the L word if he could afford to lose Namjoon as a friend.   
  
Namjoon's been dating his girlfriend, Jin, for as long as he's known Hoseok; which is about five or six years give or take, and Hoseok isn't in the mood to tell Namjoon that not everyone can find  their perfect happy ending.   
  


* * *

Donghyuk wonders how he got so lucky, when all bets were against him. It's all thanks to an autumn rain actually, Hoseok was due at the university library for a study session. Donghyuk can remember it as clear as day, months after he started being nicer to Hoseok; truthfully, falling in love with him.

It starts to rain an hour after Hoseok leaves, and Donghyuk opens up their dorm window; he won't get yelled at since Hoseok is absent. Stretching his hand out the window he feels the sprinkle of droplets turn into pellets of water against his skin. If he's correct, it looks as though the rain isn't letting up and might even turn into a storm. His watch ticks away on his wrist, Hoseok's about to finish up with his study session, and Donghyuk knows that he doesn't have an umbrella. He doesn't even think too much about it before he's grabbing an umbrella from there closet, he tugs on his shoes and slips into a jacket, and starts making his way across campus.

The library is in sight when Donghyuk's phone starts ringing, he answers it; though he didn't intend on taking his hand out of his pocket in this unnaturally cold weather.

"I forgot my umbrella." Hoseok's voice sounds on the other end, a tiny bit pitiful; and Donghyuk can perfectly imagine the look on his face.

"I know." He says, smiling at the fact that Hoseok called him instead of just being stubborn and walking home in the rain.

He makes it to the library, phone still held to his ear as Hoseok talks endlessly; something Donghyuk realized the younger is very good at, and Hoseok's mouth stops moving as he sees Donghyuk.

"That was fast." Hoseok comments, still talking into the phone.

"I might have gotten a head start." Donghyuk admits, holding out the umbrella to Hoseok.

Hoseok slips his phone into his pocket, and takes the offered umbrella.

* * *

Hoseok doesn't understand. There's never been a moment where he thought Donghyuk might like him, even just as a friend. But with the rain falling around them as they walk back to their dorm, umbrella shared between them both; Hoseok knows the sickly sweet smile hasn't left Donghyuk's face as he walks beside Hoseok, humming a tune.

“Why’re you so nice to me?”

“I want to be,” Donghyuk says, “well, I am expecting some sort of reward this time.” he admits, and Hoseok raises an eyebrow, looking to his roommate.

“You’re not going to ask me to get rid of my cardigans are you? Because -"

"Kiss me." Donghyuk says, and Hoseok laughs.

"Don't mess with me, Donghyuk."

"So mean Hoseokie, I'm as serious as a heart attack." Donghyuk says, taking the umbrella from Hoseok's grasp so he can face him.

"The kiss can be on the cheek, but I'm not gonna lie; I'll be a bit disappointed that my chivalrous action didn't warrant a kiss on the lips." Donghyuk continues, his smile is real as far as Hoseok can tell, but his eyes are so serious that Hoseok gives in.

"You know I wear chapst-" Donghyuk tries to add, but Hoseok doesn't give him the chance to. It's slightly easy for Hoseok to get his mind around kissing Donghyuk. He brushes their lips together, but when he leans away; Donghyuk's mouth follows and catches him in a deeper, longer exchange. Hoseok knows that Donghyuk is the type to take a mile if given an inch, so he isn't upset about it; but when he feels the rain soaking into his shoes and dampening his jeans, Hoseok pulls away in an effort to get Donghyuk to focus on walking back to the dorm where warmth and clean clothes await.

Hoseok's hand resting over Donghyuk's that's holding the umbrella upright. It's in this position that they walk back to the dorms.

* * *

 

The rumbling of his stomach and the smell of Chinese food brings Donghyuk out of his reverie. Digging his keys out of his pocket he unlocks the door to their shared apartment; its five blocks from their university and it's absolutely horrible for two people to occupy, but it's theirs. He places the carry out bag on their kitchen counter/table, and wanders into the bedroom.

Hoseok still looks as peaceful in his sleep as he does in wakefulness; and Donghyuk's glad he can enjoy this view of Hoseok, dressed in one of Donghyuk's old shirts that says **Supreme** and hangs loosely on Hoseok, because he's slightly thinner and more lean than Donghyuk. He's not too willing to wake his boyfriend up, he strips off his sweatshirt so he's left in a loose cotton v-neck, and kicks off his shoes. He slips into bed and curls around Hoseok, letting the youngers warmth heat him up; Hoseok has always run hot in comparison to Donghyuk.

"You smell like Chinese food." Hoseok mumbles into his shoulder, his voice is thick and Donghyuk laughs.

**  
"You smell like home."**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you have an idea for a Supreme Hope story please tell me because I would at least attempt it. This is such an underrated ship and I absolutely love them. Supreme Hope needs to be more important !! Also I suck at writing sexy stuff so if you want to take this and add a sex scene (with permission) I wouldn't be totally opposed, I promise one day I'll actually get better at writing smut, but until that day ~
> 
> Also maybe listen to SHINee's "Farewell My Love" and Zion T's "Eat" because those melodies kept me going while I wrote this (and they're both great songs either way).


End file.
